Percy Jackson and Aphrodite's Ship
by Antimatter101
Summary: Romance story featuring Percy and Annabeth. Rated M reader discretion recommended.


Percy Jackson and Aphrodite's Ship

I thought about taking Annabeth on some sort of vacation on our 1 year anniversary, but I could never get the nerve to ask her to do it. Every time we do something, it always end badly. My problems ended, however, when Annabeth beat me to it.

"Hey seaweed brain! Wanna go on some sort of vacation?" Annabeth said when we met at camp that summer. And before we knew it, we boarded a cruise ship heading for Bermuda.

I have had bad experiences on cruise ships. In fact, years ago, I have almost died twice in one week on my life enemy Luke Castellan's monster infested cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda. But I thought we could keep our guard down. This was a tourist ship, after all. I was wrong.

Just a few hours after we boarded, a worker aboard the ship called us down belowdecks, telling us this was an evacuation drill. I was suspicious, and Annabeth asked him: "Why? Didn't we just have the drill?"

The worker frowned. "This is routine, and if you don't cooperate, we can't let you stay on the ship."

So like dummies, me and Annabeth followed him belowdecks. On the way, Annabeth whispered in my ear: "I don't get it. Why are we the only ones doing this 'exercise'?" "Me neither, probably some dumb ass god messing with us." I said.

Once we got belowdecks, I asked the worker: "Where are we going? This isn't where the lifeboats are!" I fingered Riptide in my pocket. I thought about slicing this guard's head off and run, but if he was mortal, the celestial bronze blade would just pass right through. For a moment, I wished I had Luke Castellan's evil sword, the backbiter, but I pushed the thought away.

The guard opened the door, and I gasped. The room was a torturing chamber filled with fire throwers, rock throwers, prison cells, and more horrible tortures I don't really want to mention. This was like the Fields of Punishment, only 10 times worse, and I know what I'm saying.

The guard stripped us naked and stuffed us in a prison cell. Across the room, I could see a familiar face-my friend, son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. In another cage, unconscious, was Thalia. There was also Clarisse and a few other guys I didn't recognize, but I was sure they were demigods. I told Annabeth: "This place is a demigod killing chamber!"

"Shitting Gaea, what are they gonna do to us?"

"Freeze us into demigod popsicles? They took away our clothes." I pointed out.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain, I don't want to die when I'm only 18!" Annabeth said.

"Let's worry about something else. How are we going to break out of this place?"

"The manticore is here!"

"What! Oh fuck!"

The manticore was a bloodthirsty monster who fired rocket spikes. Years ago, he had kidnapped Annabeth for the evil Titan Kronos.

"How are we gonna ever get outta here?"

"I dunno! You need a shield to fight this damn thing." We are both stark naked, no armor, and don't even mention a shield.

The manticore bellowed and threw a cage of demigods right next to us into the fire. Annabeth hugged me tight. I couldn't blame her, although I was a little embarrassed. I did the same thing.

I would like to tell you I broke out of the cage and killed the manticore with my bare hands, sending it back to Tartarus, but I was totally frightened, holding on to Annabeth. I was afraid the manticore was gonna throw us in next.

I scanned the room, searching for some weapon, and I found a pool of water, probably to drown demigods. Of course, I was immune to drowning, being a son of the sea god, I can also control water.

I whispered to Annabeth to stay put and not do anything stupid. Then I stared at the water. The water began to ripple, then it erupted upwards. I held the water that way, until a considerable amount built up. Then, I released it, and it slammed into the ground. Nico summoned a few skeletal soldiers armed with bazookas, and the manticore yelped in surprise. The water slammed into him, then the rockets hit. The manticore bellowed, and dissolved, returning to Tartarus.

Then, the ceiling opened, and a bunch of ice cube bags were stuffed into chutes, then dropped. At the same time, liquid nitrogen started spraying, even demigods were not immune to that. We were gonna get turned into popsicles, no matter what. I yelled to whatever demigod can hear us. Then, Riptide returned to my pocket. No, that's not right. I had no pants on, so I had no pocket. It appeared in the cell. I used the blade to slash open the cell door. We swam free. I wanted to save the other demigods, but I was too late. The ice had already covered them.

We couldn't just stay there forever. Even if we had clothes on, we would have died of hypothermia. I insisted on finding our clothes, but Annabeth wanted to just escape, even if that meant we might freeze to death. We dug away at the ice, and we finally uncovered the exit. We opened the door, and ran. I didn't worry about what people were going to say if they found two naked kids running through the isles. On the way up, we met the goddess Aphrodite.

"I can help you, but the entrance to you room is locked, and, only if you complete a certain challenge, the door will unlock. The challenge is in the room across from yours."

I hated Aphrodite, but I was afraid she was right. We ran up the stairs and found our door magically locked. So we ducked into the room across from us. Anything other than running around the hallway naked.

We searched every inch of the other room, and in the bathroom, we found the shower was running. I got a subconscious message that told me this shower had something to do with what Aphrodite need us to do. Annabeth got it too, but I didn't know what she knew. We nodded to each other, and stepped into the shower.

Once inside, I got another message. This one told me that we had to take a shower together to complete the challenge. I was embarrassed, but Annabeth was even more embarrassed. For as long as we have been dating, I haven't had to do anything this embarrassing, ever. However, the shower immediately transformed into a hot tub, and another subconscious message popped into my mind. _Go under, Percy, but you have to do it with your friend._ I didn't really hesitate, because Annabeth tackled me and dragged me under. I had to make an air bubble to keep us from drowning.

Another message told me that only an act of love will get me out of here. Typical Aphrodite. I knew I should have strangled her, but then we would be stuck in the hallways forever. I did what I thought was it. I kissed her.

Still, the hot tub did not disappear. Then, stupid Aphrodite told me I had to go behind Annabeth. Annabeth gestured like she also got that. She pointed at her back, then at her chest, and wanted to say something, but we were underwater. I swam behind her, and I hugged Annabeth from behind, putting my hand on her breasts. Annabeth nodded like that was what I needed do to get us out of this. She mouthed "Move it" and I moved my hand to her stomach. Annabeth mouthed "You brain is full of kelp" and swam behind me. She circled her arms around me and put it on my chest. She moved it like a message.

So I guessed that was what I had to do. That idiot Aphrodite needed me to have sex with Annabeth. I guessed it was either that or be locked in the halls of this cruise ship forever. I touched her nipples, and she nodded and mouthed "That's it, seaweed!" Annabeth circled her hand around and touched my butt. I keep rubbing her and sucking her nipples. She turned and started playing with my balls. Then, someone entered. Thalia. So now, I had to free her?

But I had to get me and Annabeth out of this first. Aphrodite's voice said once more in my head: just a little more. So now, I began so rub and suck Annabeth's pussy. She played with my stick.

Annabeth straightened. She pointed at her breasts again, and I swam behind her and messaged her boobs. I stuck my stick in her ass. That finally did it. The goddess of love and crap's voice sounded in my head: your friend is free, but you have to do something to free Thalia.

Annabeth told me that she had to go back to our room and I had to free Thalia. Suddenly, the hot tub was gone. And we were on the bed.

"How should I free you?"

"Same way you freed Annabeth"

"Then wouldn't you lose hunter status?"

"No, I'll teach you what to do."

Thalia sat down and spread her legs. She told me everything Aphrodite told her. I need to rub her between the legs. I also had to touch her nipples. Great, now I have another person to worry about.

I thought I probably wasn't gonna get out of here unless I do what Thalia told me to do. So I did it. I rubbed Thalia's groin and touched and sucked the tips of her breasts. Thalia suddenly told me: "OK, Aphrodite freed me." Thalia bolted out the door.

Annabeth was waiting for me in our room. I sat next to her, now with clothes on. Annabeth talked to me about how we were going to get out of here. Annabeth said that this ship was controlled by Aphrodite, which was a big fucking find. I asked her how we were gonna escape, and she told me Aphrodite gave her an option.

"We dated for a year already, and I'll tell you what to do in bed."

So when I went to bed, I waited for what Annabeth wanted to say. But she said nothing. I kissed her good night. Then she said something.

"Want some fun?"

"What kind?"

Annabeth unbuttoned her pajamas and threw it onto the floor. Then, she pulled off her pajama bottoms. She told me to leap on her. I unclasped her bras and she threw that away too. I reached down and took off her panties. Now, I asked her what she wanted from me.

"Realize that one of us is wearing too much?"

So she pulled off my pajama pants, my orange T shirt, and she took off my boxer shorts.

"I want you."

So I guessed I might as well. I rubbed Annabeth's tits and her pussy touched my cock. She turned off the light, and told me good night. We slept there, naked, hugging each other.


End file.
